


Wayward Dixons

by On_The_Edge_of_Glory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Book 1, Gen, Season/Series 01, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_The_Edge_of_Glory/pseuds/On_The_Edge_of_Glory
Summary: "Carry on my wayward DixonFor there'll be peace when you are doneLay your weary head to restDon't you cry no more"--KansasThe Dixons have been through hell and back. They have looked into the eyes of the devil. They have heard death on their doorsteps more times than they can count. The apocalypse ain't nothing for them. Love, on the other hand, is a whole other thing.





	Wayward Dixons

"Carry on my wayward son. For there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." Doe sang quietly under her breath as she walks through the woods. Even with the dead walking around and munching on people Doe still feels safe and at home in these woods. The woods have always been a safe place for her. The heat today, however, didn't make her feel good at all. It had to be ninety out and that's not including the humidity. Sweat was dripping down her body, her chestnut hair stuck to her slick skin and made her feel all the more uncomfortable. She had a wife beater on and a pair of shorts, but she was dying. She had tried to put her hair in a ponytail, but her hair was so thick that the already overused hair tye broke. She just wants to jump in the creek at this point.

Her and her brothers have been camping with some yuppies, city dwellers. They don't know the meaning of hard work. They don't know how to survive and without the Dixons, they'd be dead by now, doesn't stop them from criticizing the Dixons however. The people of the group are snobs, looking down at everyone, believing everyone is below them. They act all high and mighty, but they aren't. In this world, it's people like the Dixons who run things. They're the survivors. This group ain't nothing but moochers and complainers.

The only reason why the Dixons stick with them is because their campsite is ideal and because the camp is filled with women and children and the Dixons aren't the type to leave women and children to die. They may come across as harsh, rough, and uncivilized, but they are selfless and overall good people. They wouldn't leave people to die no matter how much they wish to kill the people themselves.

Doe doesn't mind them. She could do without Dale's nosiness, Shane's creepy staring, Jacquie's judgemental attitude, the Morales foolishness, and Lori's stuck up personality, but not all of them are bad. Glenn is a good kid, always going into the city for them, risking his life for much-needed supplies. T-Dog is quiet, but he's a good guy. The Dixons like to make racist, sexist, and sexual jokes, but any man that doesn't follow another man blindly is okay in their books. The blonde sisters seemed okay. Amy was a bit strange and questionable, but Andrea seems like the type of person Doe could be friends with. She wasn't like the other women. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was out there and she wasn't living in the fantasy that the world will get better. Andrea is the type to see things how they are and handles them the way it should be handled, much like Doe.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Though my eyes could, see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say," Doe sings as she walks out of the woods. Doe has a voice of an angel and singing has always been something she enjoys. Merle says singing and dancing are pussy shit and normally Doe tried to be one of the guys and not act like some girl, but both singing and dancing are Doe's passion and so she doesn't care what Merle has to say on this one. Doe isn't like most women. She didn't like shopping or makeup, she didn't sit around talking about men and painting her nails, she didn't do slumber parties or face masks. What she did do is hunting, working on cars, fishing, riding dirt bikes and ATVs, and roughhousing with her boys. She wasn't a woman in the eyes of many, she was one of the boys. She was a rough girl with a pretty face. The only girl-like thing about her is her love for dancing and singing.

"Carry on my wayward son. For there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." She sings as she walks through camp. She knew she had a good voice and unlike her insecure, self-conscious, and distant brother she didn't care if the attention was on her. Doe is a mixture of her two brothers. Merle loved attention, he loved fighting, he was loud and had a filthy mouth. Daryl is quiet, hating attention on him, and he's reserved and more hesitant about saying dirty things to people that aren't Doe or Merle. Doe, however, loves the attention as much as Merle, but she also wasn't loud and didn't have a filthy mouth. She wasn't a prude, but she did know when and when not to say shit. She also hated dealing with people like Daryl did, but Merle, he loved messing with people in the camp, while Doe and Daryl rather just be left alone.

"Masquerading as a man with a reason. My charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know. On a stormy sea of moving emotion. Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean. I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say," Doe is interrupted as Shane steps into her path. Shane Walsh is the supposed leader of this little group, but Doe doesn't trust him. He eyes the women over in no way a good man should and everyone knows he's fucking Lori, who just lost her husband over a month ago. If a man could sleep with a woman who didn't care about her husband dead then he is just as bad as her. Doe can understand needing to deal with things, but Lori isn't dealing she's moving on to the next man that can protect her, which is complete bullshit and a bitch move.

"You have a beautiful voice." The man smiles as if trying to be charming, but it just made Doe blood boil. This man is fucking Lori, but that isn't enough for him. Doe has come to realize he likes going after the women who either 'play hard to get' or are unavailable. He likes the challenge and Doe refuses to sleep with him, which is why she's his favorite to try to pursue. He has stopped her so many times to flirt and each time she walks away a little bit angrier. She isn't just some piece of pussy that will spread her legs for whoever. She has more respect for herself. Just because Merle is a whore doesn't make her. In fact, as shocking as it is, Doe only ever slept with one man before. He was no one special, but Doe didn't want to stay a virgin forever and when she finds someone worthy enough to sleep with she wants to be good at it, hence losing her virginity to the boy she went to school with.

Shane Walsh is the type of guy who believes he's perfect and girls should just drop to their knees and blow him without hesitation, but Doe isn't one of those girls and she will not give into Shane. "Move, Shane." She growls. "I have better things to do then talk to you."

"Oh, now, don't be rude. I just wanted to chat." Doe glares at Shane, anger rushing through her. What she did next was a total Merle move. She moves and punches Shane right in the nose, hard enough to cause him to stumble back.

"Next time, back off when I tell you too or it'll be your dick that'll bleed." She growls before walking around him and heading for her camp, ignoring the shocked faces of the people around her.

"Nice punch, little sis." Merle grins. Merle is the oldest of them at fifty-three, while Daryl is the middle sibling at Forty-Three. Doe is forty-one. The thing about Merle is that he has different sides of him. He can be very violent and angry or very fun and joking. With Doe, he shows a different side. She is his baby sister, so both Merle and Daryl are overprotective of her. Both brothers are loving and affectionate towards her and it's the only time anyone will see such aside from the Dixon men, but any women in the Dixon's life will be treated like a princess. Of course, Doe is still not safe from Merle's jokes and his ruthless pranks. She is just as acceptable to them as Daryl. No one is ever safe from Merle's games except for Merle.

"Very funny. Do you need any help?"

"Mentally or physically?" Daryl asks.

"Shut the fuck up, Darlina." Merle says as he shoots a glare towards him.

"Might be both." Doe grins. "You know, Merle, is slower than a sloth when it comes to packing, but with his mind a mess... well he'll need all the help he can get." Daryl chuckles as Merle turns.

"You know what, girl, you best watch it." Doe just laughs as looks around at their packs. They're going hunting today and probably won't be back for days. Doe hated being left behind, but since arriving at camp neither Dixon wants Doe leaving the camp. They both were afraid of something happening to her, which is unfair because Doe has proven time and time again that she can easily protect herself and watch out for herself, but neither Dixon Men wanted to hear it. Doe is afraid that her hunting days might just be over.

"Can I come?" She asks, hoping they said yes. "I can't stand to be in this camp another minute with dicklips and olive oil. I'm having hunting withdrawals, Merle." Doe whines.

"The answer's still no, Doe. I've told you, we want you to stay in camp."

"But it's not fair-"

"Doe, just do as we say."

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't give you the right to boss me around."

"Doe, we want you to stay safe-"

"I can protect myself."

"Doe just do as I say and stay here." Merle snaps, getting a burning glare from the young woman. "Now, we're burning daylight, so let's get a move on it, Daryl." Merle says.

"You're an asshole, Merle." Doe growls. "Daryl?"

"You're safer here." She growls, but both men ignore her.

"Come on, Daryl." Merle orders before the two take off for the woods. Doe gives a huff before gathering their dirty laundry and making her way down to the lake.

*****

Doe sits at the lake with the other women, washing the clothes of her family. "I saw that your brothers left." Andrea says as she wrings out a shirt. Andrea and Doe were a lot alike, which lead to them being good friends.

"Yeah, I guess.."

"Heard you and Merle had a fight." Andrea says.

"They treat me like a child, Ann. They refuse to let me go out hunting. Want me to stay safe and shit. I can protect myself. I don't need them."

"Hey, Shane was talking about sending more people into the city with Glenn." Andrea says as she washes another shirt. "I was going to go. I wanted to get something for Amy's birthday and I really want to do something other than laundry and cooking."

"You should go. It'd be nice to get away from camp for a bit." Doe says as she makes a face at Merle's boxer briefs. She hated washing them, but if she didn't then Merle would have to go commando for the rest of this apocalypse and that just made Doe feel sicker.

"What I'm trying to say, Doe, is that you should come with us. You could use a break from Shane and this camp. Come with us to the city for the day."

"Merle would kill me if he knew I was heading into the city."

"Merle isn't here." Doe looks at Andrea who smiles. "Plus didn't you say you can take care of yourself?" A smile breaks out on Doe's face as she hears Andrea.

"When are we leaving?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this chapter because I have many walking dead stories going on right now. I have so many twists on the show in my mind, different ideas for the Dixons. Many involve an extra oc named Hunter Dixon. I added him to this one and I've been debating whether or not to have him in this since I started it and I finally made up my mind. I have so many Hunter Dixon stories right now and I think this one would be best without him, so I'm rewriting it so that Hunter and Liz are out of the story.
> 
> Sorry if you wanted them in it, but there are only so many different ways I can do Hunter, I didn't want him to be the same in every story, so that is why I'm getting rid of him and Liz. Again sorry if you liked them, but if you like Hunter then go check out my other stories. This one will be strictly OC/Rick along with a Carol/Daryl and Merle/Andrea fanfiction and possibly Carl/Sophia.
> 
> Also the fight with Lori, a great part, will happen again eventually. I plan to have a lot of fighting with Lori, mostly between Doe and Lori. :) So don't feel sad that I cut that part out and changed a few things because it'll happen again.


End file.
